koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
It Just Got Real Quiet
It Just Got Real Quiet is the fifth episode of Survivor ORG 6: Haiti. Story Day 11 Anxiety was amongst the contestants as morning fell. The Pouwa tribe felt a swap was upcoming and they were not looking forward to that loving their tribal dominance. They agreed that they would stick together throughout a swap and try to win the game six strong. They thought so due to another survivor franchise where the brawn versus brain versus beauty twist was used and they swapped after four members where eliminated from the game. The Pouwa tribe continued to talk about how strong they were as a tribe and how there was no way the other tribe would be able to take them down at the upcoming challenge if they stayed together. If a swap were to occur they hoped for a dissolve so they could keep their strong tribe and ride out the challenges to the merge with a majority on the other team. Fonda and Trevor went to go get treemail and they returned with an important announcement. It was introduced with climatic text that made it seem like a swap would come, but it told them they would remain as teams. Eden was upset that all that tension was built for no reason. At Esperte, the camp was very quiet without Mika who was constantly causing drama non-stop. The tribe talked about Facebook and Messenger where some found it annoying and others did not have an issue with it. As a tribe of three a swap was heavily anticipated as they did not think three against two full tribes would be fair. Fitz however did not want to swap as he felt they never got the chance to prove themselves as a tribe and he felt they could really come through if they were given an opportunity. Much to his satisfaction their treemail informed them they would bit be swapped granting his wish. Tyler said there was too much hype surrounding the swap for no reason since nothing was happening. Jake told the rest that they needed to win the next challenge which they agreed to. At Purez, Purry brought up that Esperte needed to pull it together. Purry rumored that the producers were having sex to get fellow castaways, then asked some of the producers if they would become a lesbian for her, then brought up how she loved that everybody was leaving one of the popular survivor franchise. She went back to asking a producer if she would have a threeaome with her and another producer and asked another producer would film it. She was told to stop being so disgusting, she then joined an argument about the credibility of a Hunger Games contest that took place before the show started. The argument got shady and a producer said to stop fighting. They then brought up the Secret Story game, learning necromancy, and Cameron was calling producer Nuno out and talking about how he got banned from a Justin Bieber fan group for liking Total Drama. They talked about Survivor: Worlds Apart and if it would returnee or newbies. The general consensus was that there was not a problem with returning seasons. Cameron said that he loved the Redemption Island twist, but felt it runs too late in the game. The contestants discussed about sexism in survivor where girls instantly seem to become more popular and debated on whether winning makes you the best player and whether Sandra winning twice makes her the best survivor player. The tribe then read the treemail announcement and Arina got mad that nothing happened. Brian on the other hand was happy about the announcement because he loved his tribe. Day 12 The three tribes came together for the next reward and immunity challenge. He showed Pouwa and Purez the new Esperte with Mika voted out much to everyone's satisfaction. He explained that their reward would as always be an opportunity to go to Exile Island where they could look for one of the three idols in the game. He explained the first place tribe would pick somebody from the last place tribe. Then the last place tribe would pick somebody from the second place tribe. Then the second place tribe would pick somebody from the first place tribe. He told them they would be back by the time of the next challenge so somebody would miss Tribal Council, which meant that if Esperte goes again they would have the first ever deadlocked vote. Going into the challenge, he explained that because Haiti lacked some luxury they needed to keep morale up so nobody dies of boredom and the common way is joking around. He told them they could always find Haitians making jokes to each other and laughing and that they would be doing the same. He told them they would play "Trololol" from Brazil. He gave each tribe a camera and told them they would be going into a village after a twelve hour wait and would then have twelve hours to take as many photos as they could. Pouwa had to sit three three people out. Purez had to sit two people out. Sharky, Koror, and Trevor decided to sit out for Pouwa while Cameron and Arina sat out for Purez. He went on to explain the challenge. Pouwa stayed in second throughout the challenge while Esperte was catching up and Purez was ahead. Koror was encouraging them too continue and was getting worried they might lose. He also brought up that if they go to tribal they should vote out the physical weakest throwing shade to Eden and Trevor. Eden took all the photos he could and Kevin took a break thinking he had time even though the deadline was explicitly stated. Jake said he wished Reid from Batangas and Norway was on their tribe because he was the biggest troll of them all. The Esperte ultimately made a huge come back racking up 800, although Purez was still ahead with 812. Pouwa was behind and lost their first challenge. Koror was chosen to go to Exile on behalf of, Tyler for Esperte, and Jessy for Purez. Day 13 At Exile Island, Jessy and Tyler failed to find an idol, but surprisingly Koror managed to find the Strong Idol which when played can make his tribe or just him win immunity, but he would lose his vote in the next tribal. Esperte was ecstatic to finally pull off another win. Jake brought up the conversation of thots, hoes, and girls. Jake then brought up that everybody is slightly racist which Tyler disagrees to saying he was around eight of them. The topic then shifted to sexism where Jake said he thought that women should stay home and raise kids and that men were stronger then even. Nuno said anybody could have sex with whoever they want. Mike said there are too many gender stereotypes. Jake revealed that he was mostly republican, but agreed completely with gay marriage. Tyler added that stereotypes are all about putting people in boxes. Jake said that he found it weird if men acted girly. Tyler said that's how they were sometimes and if that's them do you and that everybody should act how they want to act regardless of what others think. The topic shifted back to racism as Jake admitted he makes racist jokes, but does not hate a race and that he felt everybody has made a racist joke before. Tyler revealed that he was raised by my mom so people say he is feminine and that he doesn't make race jokes because he is mixed. Jake said that he was raised by his mom since his dad passed away, but even then they were divorced since he was around ten after arguments. Also that being the only guy in his house, he acts like a father to his sisters and tries to connect with them on a daily basis. Tyler said he was the first born male in his family and his dad died when he was three so I did not have an example and that he is the only person in his age group in his family being born at March 13th on a Friday at 6:06 where everything coincidently associated with denomistic things. Jake said he abs his sisters were all born on a Wednesday at night. Fitz was starting to suffer from a weird disorder that made him only able to hear one side of a conversation. At Purez, the tribe was happy to secure immunity. At Pouwa, Kevin and Eden went on a rampage over the results and Koror went on a rampage over the producers being professional about the situation. Koror informed them based on challenges Eden was now fifth and Trevor was last. Eden said he was fifth, because he did not want to participate in the sorting challenges, because he wanted to be a beauty. Koror noticed that Trevor was not around the camp and he had not been since day six although he attends challenges. Eden noted that Sharky was a distributor in a challenge while he competed and he beat Sharky in Simon. Koror told him he was not inactive so he did not need to worry. Kevin brought up that they should not be at tribal and producer Aaron told him he lost. Kevin said they would have won if they had a whole day in which Aaron told him life gets in the way get over it. He told them that they lost and they could not redo the challenge for them. Koror wanted to have a physical challenge since two were live and two were creative. At tribal council, the Pouwa tribe were instructed to grab a torch, dip it in the fire, place it back, and have a seat. Eden was asked if he thought the tribe was more successful then the others and why. He answered yes, and that it was only successful because he so beautiful. He was joking in seriousness, it was because they try harder than the others. Trevor was asked how he honestly felt the hosting has been. He answered he thought the hosting was absolutely terrific! He noted that the hosts were active, the challenges and tribal councils were being posted on time and were done well, and that the challenges were quite unique. He thought the season had one of the best hosting cast he ever saw. Fonda was asked if Exile Island was affecting the game in any way. He answered with a weak yes. Kevin was asked why his tribe should not vote him out. He answered that he had made the most contribution to the tribe. That he has proven time and time again that he was always loyal, and to go out then would just be a slap to the face. Sharky was asked where he thought he stood in his tribe. He answered that they had really been one big happy family and they were all equals which made the tribal council so difficult. Fonda got a vote from Eden as part of a split, Sharky got a vote from Trevor for being the least active, but ultimately Trevor was eliminated in a 3-1-1 vote for contributing the least to the group. Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Trololol In Haiti, there are not many luxuries so Haitians must keep themselves entertained mostly through joking around. Therefore, in this challenge the tribes have to capture as many pictures as they can on their camera. However, they are not allowed to use pictures that the other tribe has captured. They had twelve hours to ask questions and if they were not allowed to capture pornographic content. Reward: The decision of sending somebody from the third place tribe to Exile Island. Winners: Purez and Esperte. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Category:Survivor: Haiti Category:Haiti Episodes Category:Episodes